Percy Jackson and the Kanes!
by Annabeth'sOwl
Summary: Annabeth just wants to Yahoo Percy but ends up taking to more people than our beloved hero. Cross over. The cross over doesnt come in till the very end of chapter 1. The'll b more next chapter. READ,LAUGH,REVIEW,REPEAT.Thank You!
1. What the heck is an Amos!

It was almost dinner, but Annabeth didn't care. She logged on to Yahoo and clicked on Percy's icon. They had been apart for a while and that was the only time he'd been online all winter. She picked up her glass of water and started typing.

**OwlGurl**: Hey Percy.

**Neptune's_Favorite**: Oh Hey! How you been?

**OwlGurl:** Fine, I mean I told my dad I was writing a mid-term but I'm fine with a punishment.

**I_Took_It**: Hey!

**Neptune's_Favorite**: Conner? How'd you get in our chat?

**I_Took_It**: I'm friends with a hacker. Whatcha Doing? * Wink, wink*

**OwlGurl**: You give me migraines.

**No_I_Did**: Travis here!

**Neptune's_Favorite**: Oi.

**OwlGurl:** Please leave.

**I_Took_It** has logged off.

**No_I_Did** has logged off.

**Wise Head:** Hello, Annabeth

**OwlGurl: Mom?**

**Neptune's_Favorite:** Hi Athena

**Wise Head: Yes it's me. **Annabeth, do your mid-term. And Percy, don't you lay a finger on my daughter.

**OwlGurl:** Mom….

**I_Drown_You: H**i

**Neptune's_Favorite: OH, gods.**

**I_Drown_You: A**thena, my son can do whatever he wants.

**Wise Head: Oh?**

**I_Drown_You: Yes.**

**Wise Head: Bite me.** If your son lays a finger on her, that picture of u with that mermaid will go on the internet.

**I_Drown_You: Oh,** Um, still!

**Wise Head: Where's the fricken Z key.**

**OwlGurl: Mom… you just…**

**Wise Head: Found it.**

**Neptune's_Favorite: * Fist Palm***

**OwlGurl: Poseidon, Ur a Νεκρά θάλασσα φίδι!**

**I_Drown_You: oooooh. Itz on!**

That was when Annabeth had enough. She went invisible and clicked on Percy again.

**OwlGurl: S**orry about that.

**Neptune's_Favorite: **S'Okay. So where were we?

**Carter_Kane: Hello Amos! **

**We continue Soon!**


	2. Still confused

Annabeth looked closer at the name. Hmm, Amos? Who is— she thought. But she was interrupted by a click. She looked for the new message.

**Carter_Kane:** Amos?

**Neptune's_Favorite:** Um, No….

**OwlGurl:** How did you even get it here?

**Carter_Kane**: Magic.

**OwlGurl:** Oh gods….

**Walk_all_over_you:** Carter! Lock Ur self out of Ur room and give me back my staff, you little dwarf!

**Carter_Kane:** No, you'll hurt me.

**OwlGurl: um, plz leave our chat….**

**Neptune's_Favorite:** You guys are worse than the Stoll's!

**I_Took_It**: We heard u…

**No_I_Did:** Call our names…

**OwlGurl:** Go. Away.

**: Some of your friends have logged off.**

**Annabeth turned at her father's voice. She closed her laptop and hid it under a pillow. **

"**Annabeth how's the mid-term going?" Her father asked handing her a sandwich. Annabeth took out a pencil and jolted down some non-sense on a paper.**

"**Good, father." She said putting down the pencil and beaming a smile. Her father smiled and walked out her room. Annabeth** took out her laptop and opened it. She blocked the Stolls and clicked Percy. She sighed. The Mystery people were still there.

**Neptune's_Favorite:** No, I'm not a magician… I don't like rabbits.

**OwlGurl:** Hi Percy.

**Neptune's_Favorite:**

**Walk_all_over_you**: Whatever… Love-y Dovey… Sure…

**Carter_Kane:** Hey Sadie, Amos says something big is happening at the park. We should go.

Annabeth pause. She knew she had to follow these freaks.

**Neptune's_Favorite:** Ik what ur thinking, Wise Girl

**OwlGurl**: Take the train, and I'll meet u there, Seaweed brain.

**Walk_all_over_you:** You guys confuse me. You are very strange. Get out of ur My Little Pony room Carter!

**Carter_Kane:** You will work for me someday…

Walk_all_over_you: Sure….

**Walk_all_over_you has logged off. **

**Carter_Kane: Itz not My Little Pony… Itz H2o… **

**Carter_Kane has logged off. **

Annabeth laughed and shut the computer. She had to meet Percy. She thought about how she hadn't see her best friend in the longest time. I mean, she wanted to be more.

She slung her backpack around her shoulder, sighed, and jumped out the window.


End file.
